The BabySitters Club Reunited?
by redwindmill
Summary: Starting with MaryAnne, we see how the BabySitters have progressed in their life. Some have had bad experiences, some have had good, but they all have a desire to meet again one day.


**DISCLAIMER – The original series "The Baby-Sitters Club" was written by Ann M. Martin. In my fan fiction, I'll be using the characters that she created in my own story.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – As the members of the club are now 25 years old, there may be mature themes. If you can't handle them I would recommend not reading this story. There will be nothing graphic, of course. Reviewing is not mandatory, but appreciated. I'm open to constructive criticism, of course, but be gentle. I'm not here to be slammed:) Also if you have any ideas about the rest of the story I'd love to hear. If you review, I will most likely reply in my next chapter commenting on it. Hope you enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1 – Mary-Anne 

Mary-Anne Spier caught a glimpse of herself in the hall mirror. Her face had a smear of white cream down the side. Impatiently wiping it off, she grabbed a brush from the counter and ran it through her perfectly straightened long brown hair and then tied it up into a messy ponytail. As she inspected her outfit of black pants and white, relatively casual shirt, she heard a movement behind her. She spun around, taking a sharp intake of breath, but released it when she saw who it was. It was her husband, Jon. She'd met Jon in high school but they hadn't started dating until 12th grade. They'd married at 20, and had been married 5 years. They were still deeply in love, however, and while their friends, who hadn't been married, had gone through countless relationships, they had stayed together. Mary-Anne and Jon now owned their own botanical shop, selling natural beauty products and also some of Mary-Anne's own sewing and embroidery.

Mary-Anne crossed the room and engulfed Jon in a huge bear hug, which soon changed to a gentle, then extremely passionate kiss. The two of them fell onto the couch and made out for several minutes. Suddenly, the TV came on at top volume. Startled, the two of them broke apart.

Exasperated, Mary-Anne said, "How did that happen?"

Sheepishly, Jon removed the remote control from under him. Mary-Anne giggled and was leaning in for another kiss, when suddenly, she leapt up, and said, "Oh, no! We're late for work! We're _always _lecturing the staff not to be late, and now we're going to be!"

Jon leapt up, and shoved his feet into some sneakers lying near the couch. "If we leave now, and I drive fast, we'll be ok!" he said, and laughing, scooped Mary-Anne into his arms and carried her out of the house to the car. Both of them were cracking up in laughter as they drove away into the central part of town.

Later that night, after making love, Mary-Anne was lying in bed, Jon asleep beside her. She was thinking about her life and how much it had changed for her since her simple childhood. Jon and Mary-Anne hadn't left Stoneybrook, although a lot of people had. They now had a successful business and employed people to work for them. Mary-Anne felt proud of what her and Jon had accomplished, and recorded these thoughts in the diaries she'd been keeping ever since she could remember. She still felt disappointed about the diaries she had lost in the fire when she was 13, but felt grateful to have the ones from there on. As she put her most recent one away in her bedside cabinet, another book fell out onto the floor. She could tell it was one of the oldest diaries, but she wasn't sure exactly how it had managed to fall out of the cupboard, as they were stored at the back.

As she opened the diary, a strange, warm, tingly feeling spread from the crown of her head right to the tips of her toes. She noted it was the diary from when she was 14 years old. That year was the first year of high school, and the year everything had changed in her life. Her friendship group had completely changed. Stacey and Claudia had slowly moved away from them and formed their own, very popular boy-girl group. Mallory had gone to boarding school, Jessi had still been in Middle School, and by eighth grade, Mallory had become extremely beautiful. Jessi and Mallory had drifted apart by the time they were in high school, as Jessi had her ballet, and didn't attend Mallory's school, so they'd just slowly lost contact. Kristy, Abby and Mary-Anne had hung out all high school, except for 11th Grade, when Abby had become Miss Popular. By 12th Grade however her feet were back on the ground and she'd started hanging around with them again. However after high school she moved to Mexico to start playing professional soccer, and Kristy had started travelling the country as a poor, but relatively successful lawyer. All through high school Mary-Anne had kept in touch with her stepsister Dawn, but Dawn became a lot wilder in California, and their correspondence also grew less and less. Gradually, they'd all drifted apart. The only one Mary-Anne had any contact with was Mallory, who had come back to, and stayed, in Stoneybrook. She still lived in the same house, still with her sister Vanessa and her parents. She was an author/illustrator, just as she'd always dreamed, but although writing was Mallory's true talent, Mary-Anne couldn't help feeling that her beauty was being wasted, as Mallory was always holed up, alone, in her house. Dawn occasionally sent Mary-Anne a letter, always from different locations, always with a different boyfriend. Dawn was surfing professionally now and seemed to find a new guy everywhere she went.

The diary entry in front of her talked all about how sad she was that her friendships were all drifting apart. On the page she could see smudges in the writing, and she thought back to when she wrote the entry. For a moment she couldn't remember at all, but then she had a flashback of her sitting in the corner of her room, crying all over her diary and letting her tears drip onto it. At that moment, the warm tingly feeling spread through her again, and she realised that she really wanted to get together again. 'Perhaps,' she thought, 'Mallory and I could track everyone down. We could try and organise a reunion!' This thought excited her so much that when she finally lay down to try and sleep she found she was too excited and nervous. She lay awake for hours with her thoughts until, exhausted, she finally drifted off.

So that's the first chapter done. I'll see how the response to this one goes. If there's not much interest I may or may not do another chapter. If you want it to be continued, comments are a necessity. Hope to see you guys with the next chapter.

redwindmill


End file.
